Bella Vulturi con V
by AteneaCullenSwan
Summary: Eliges una vida. Yo no elegí la mía, pero mi padre la eligió por mí. Y acertó completamente cuando me convirtió en lo que soy. Los humanos son mi comida, mi sustento, no más. Era poderosa. Más que ningún otro y por eso sabía que Edward el protegido de los Cullen, era por mucho el enviado del mal.
1. Chapter 1

No había nada mejor que ser vampiro.

Naces, creces, te vuelves responsable y dedicado a tus propios asuntos.

Eliges una vida.

Yo no elegí la mía, pero mi padre la eligió por mí. Y acertó completamente cuando me convirtió en lo que soy.

Los humanos son mi comida, mi sustento, no más.

Era poderosa. Más que ningún otro y por eso sabía que Edward el protegido de los Cullen era el enviado del mal, su madre solo lo trajo al mundo con un solo objetivo. Joderme la vida de manera irreparable quizá.

Era poderosa. Tenía más de quinientos cincuenta años, un don que pateaba culos sin mirar muy bien a quien. Era la vampira perfecta, deseada por la corte vulturi, amada por mi padre Aro y sus súbditos.

Tenía un don que era extraño explicar. De cierto modo era un escudo que me protegía de todos los ataques y al mismo tiempo absorbía o revotaba el don de los demás mientras yo lo hacia mío para atacar por minutos o quizás horas.

Era perfecta, y el enviado del mal (coff coff Edward Cullen coff coff) lo sabía.

Había tres cosas a las cuales yo atendía.

Una: al llamado de mi padre (aunque hiciera morisquetas)

Dos: al llamado de marco y cayo.

Y tres: a Esme y Carlisle.

Los respetaba y sentía un profundo amor por ellos. Si Esme decía, venga chica, deja eso allí. Yo lo dejaba de buena gana si Carlisle en su gran son de paz me pedía no matar a ningún humano yo asentía y aceptaba aunque me doliera en el profundo de mi ser.

Y eso por supuesto, me trajo problemas.

Estúpidos problemas.

El humano claro (estúpido Edward) era sin exagerar un grano escondido por allá por donde no te entra el sol. Pero, que sabía cómo meterse dentro de mi. (en serio sabia, que rico) lo cierto es que la vida da muchísimas vueltas.

Ayer estaba disfrutando de mi vida, mañana quizá Alice me diría que tal estaría.

Pero el enviado del mal, segurísimo podría mi mundo de cabeza.

El mundo vampírico estaba en rumores de una futura guerra. Los del clan Inglaterra intentan destronar a mi familia italiana y yo sería llamada para luchar como la mujer fuerte que siempre fui.

Pero, ¿Soy fuerte en realidad o Edward también me haría volcar eso de un momento a otro?

Estúpido humano.


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es el capitulo uno de la historia, el comienzo de todo. Lo anterior era en si un resumen mas amplio de la historia (error mio).**

 **Esta bella es quizá distinta, mas grosera y poderosa. Sus dones son un escudo, y encanto en su voz (los vampiros y los humanos hacían lo que ella quería si se lo proponía).**

* * *

El día había llegado a su fin y era mi momento de salir, en Seattle hacia sol en estos momentos así que me apresure a salir del hotel donde por ahora me quedaba. Estaba cerca, podría ir a visitar a la familia Cullen y seguir mi camino para darme unas merecidas vacaciones.

Suspire, entre a un bar y me senté en el taburete mi voz se hizo presente cuando pedí dos vasitos de tequila para mi y gratis. Una de las cosas buenas de ser lo que soy es que puedo ir a los bares a tomar gratis de vez en cuando.

Sentí de inmediato cuando alguien se posaba con cuidado detrás de mí. No voltee, sentí su olor. Era de los nuevos que se encontraban en la guardia.

-Isabella… - saludo. Yo me voltee ahora un poco para mirarle de frente. Él no se veía sorprendido o algo más. Solo estaba a la espera.

-Kestrud. – Asentí hacia él. - ¿Dónde está Aro?

Sabía que él era una de las personas que más seguían a mi amado padre, sabía que vendría por mí.

-Esperando por ti aun.

Estúpido vulturi jode paciencia.

-Supongo que seré la única joya que él nunca podrá tener siempre. – Lo mire con indiferencia. - ¿A qué has venido?

-Demetri tenía otras cosas que hacer y el segundo rastreador de la guardia soy yo. – Suspiro. – Aro me mando por ti.- tocio bajito como si lo necesitara. – Esta cerca.

-¿Qué querrá?

-Tus dones definitivamente son requeridos dentro de la guardia. – Sonrió. – Aro te quiere.

-Pues… No tengo visión laser. - Me bebí mi vasito de tequila. – Dile que no estoy interesada pero que aprecio la oferta. – Camine hacia un chico joven y lo mire directamente a los ojos sonriente.

-No gritaras ni correrás, no harás ningún ruido. Esto no dolerá. – Clave mis dientes perfectamente limpios en su garganta y succione. Kestrud me tomo por el hombro. Ya comenzaba a enfurecerme.

-¿Qué? – murmure molesta.

-Estamos en público. No puedes hacer esto.

-Mírame. – Drene al chico dejándolo sin nada. - ¿Ves? Sí que puedo. Envíale saludos a Aro y a toda la maldita guardia.

Salí del bar y camine lejos.

Soy una vampira de 550 años de antigüedad, y me tiene de vez en cuando desde que nací. Sin mencionar que él es mi creado por supuesto, pero soy más fuerte que el en todos los sentidos.

La oscuridad se cernió sobre mi cuando lo vi aparecer.

-Hija…

-Aro, por favor. No quiero que utilices tu amor para retenerme. – Señale.- Basta de representaciones absurdas, ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente?

-Que vuelvas a tus raíces.

Lo mire de soslayo.

-Nah. – Le pase por un lado. Félix me hizo detenerme, jane a su lado. Les sonreí. – Chicos, Hace décadas que no nos vemos. – Mire a jane. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu don no me hace daño.

-Hija, no vinimos a pelear en tu contra. – dijo Aro. – Los traje por protección propia.

Me acerque a Aro lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y que él no la perdiera.

-Quiero seguir disfrutando mis vacaciones y me lo dificultas un montón. – suspire e hice que mi voz se volviera encantadora. – largo, ustedes tres. Fuera de mi vista.

Como estaban enlazados por Chelsea los tres se marcharon.

Hace un poco más 500 años Aro velaba por mi desde que nací, porque según el mis dones me convertirían en una interesante inmortal. Cuando crecí fui capaz de hipnotizar a las personas con mi habla, quiero decir. Sin ser vampiro, solo una adolescente humana normal criada debajo de una torre con muchos vampiros protegiéndote. Nunca fui del todo feliz allí. Ellos me estudiaron, traían humanos para ver cómo funcionaba mi don.

Un día me convirtieron. No creo que yo estuviera muy dispuesta, solo me rompieron el cuello y me curaron con su veneno.

Mi control se debe a mi escudo, en el cual puedo revertir todo poder y utilizarlo en su contra.

Mi escudo según me ha explicado Aro, es una capa elástica y protectora. Me protege de los poderes mentales y físicos, y también devuelve los dones a cada persona si así lo decido.

Por eso me aprecian tanto.

Serví a la guardia por un siglo hasta que me canse. Quería vivir en libertad y desde ese momento pude vivir tranquila.

Cayo se enamoró de mí y yo de él, pero la cosa va más allá de todo. Su estúpido deseo por mantenerme con el dentro de la guardia sirviéndoles acabo con todo.

Era más poderosa que todos, y me atrevo a mencionar que de todos los vampiros por haber en el mundo la que tiene el poder soy yo.

¿Quién no le temería a una inmortal que puede devolverte tu propio don y obviamente usarlo en tu contra pero a gran escala?, ¿Qué no puede ser dañada a menos que así esa inmortal lo desee? Sin mencionar, que puedo hacer que hagas lo que quiero si me lo propongo. No muchas personas se resistían a mi encantadora voz. Solo un humano hace más de cien años, pero rápidamente lo convertí en comida.

Oye, fue en defensa propia.

Seguí mi camino hacia forks. Un pueblecillo sin mucha vida, todo era verde allí. Pero sentí como aun alguien me seguía.

Su olor me maravillo por un instante, era la persona a la que yo había amado por mucho tiempo.

-Isabella… - Escuche una voz susurrante detrás de mí. Voltee a ver. Cayo estaba a mis espaldas sonriente con los brazos abiertos. – Mi querida Isabella.

-Mierda. –susurre. - ¿Qué pasa Cayo? Pensé que no se les daba bien seguirme siempre, es patético. – cerré mis manos sobre mi pecho.

-No es una buena forma de darme la bienvenida. – me sonrió un poco. – Aro sabía que le obligarías a irse, así que me dejo encargarme ahora mí.

-¿Por qué? No es que fuera muy importante.

-Te estas tomando una real molestia haciéndome quedar como un estúpido aquí delante de ti. – seguía con los brazos abiertos.

-Claro. – asentí. Y me acerque a él para abrazarlo. – Sin duda alguna algo debes querer y eso tiene que ver con él. ¿No? de otra forma ni saldrías de Italia. – lo mire a los ojos sin ninguna intención de controlarlo. Me enamore hace mucho tiempo de él, y le tenía gran afecto. - ¿Cómo está tu esposa?

-No es importante. – Carraspeo. - ¿Te ha dicho Aro porque ha venido y ha mandado a todo el mundo por ti?

-No. Y tampoco quiero escucharlo. – Me di la vuelta.

-Bella… - susurro. Rara la vez me llamaba así a menos que fuera algo intimo entre ambos. - ¿Recuerdas el clan inglés?

-¿El que destronaron?

Asintió.

-Han armado un conflicto entre todos los vampiros ingleses. Quieren martirizarnos a todos.

-¿Y? Dime algo que los vampiros del mundo no quieran hacerles.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda para mantener el orden.

-Cayo, supongamos que vuelva Solo por esta oportunidad. ¿Me darán alguna garantía para seguir libre?

-Te prometo que sí. Aro ama que seas feliz en el mundo que construyo para tu bienestar, no quiere molestarte ni relevarte de tus asuntos. – sonrió. Cayo solo sonreía así conmigo. De resto era un maldito amargado que quería ver el mundo arder. – Además estaría bien pasar contigo una época. – se encogió de hombros.

-Nosotros quedamos en el pasado. – susurre.

-No he dicho lo contrario. – Camino hacia mí. - ¿Pero era lo que queríamos?

-No.

Paso sus brazos por mis hombros.

-No. – Repitió. - ¿volverás?

-¿Cuándo es el plazo para volver a la guardia?

-En diez días.

Asentí.

-Estaré allí. con la condición que mi padre que no me moleste. Ni nadie de la guardia.

-Perfecto. – me abrazo fuerte. – enviare a alguien para darte las instrucciones necesarias.

-¿instrucciones?

-Creo que volterra no es tan segura para volver ahora y en todo caso, tendríamos que darte una nueva dirección.

-Ah claro, una postal.

Él se rió de mí.

-Estas preciosa.

-Por dios, estamos congelados. Siempre he sido así, no he cambiado nada.

Se rió de nuevo.

-Sabes a qué me refiero.

-Claro, tu mujer también lo sabe, no?

-Sabes cómo arruinar una buena noche. – cuando lo mire su máscara de odio estaba prendida en su rostro. – Entonces, nos veremos pronto.

Asentí sin decir nadita de nada, era preferible así. El en cambio dejo un casto beso en mis labios y desapareció.

El por mucho tiempo pretendía tenernos a ambas, era un sucio arrogante. Pero yo soy mejor que eso.

Moví mi cabello sacudiéndome su olor, y emprendí camino.

* * *

Cuando volví a forks el lugar donde hace mucho tiempo nací todo era distinto, habían casas y autos nuevos la gente existía aquí.

Cuando yo nací e inmediatamente fui arrancada de los brazos de mi madre que murió poco después de darme a luz según me cuenta Aro me llevaron a Italia y de allí no recuerdo mucho.

Pero luego volví porque aquí nací y de alguna manera u otra tenía una simple conexión con este lugar.

Donde según Aro me había dicho que había nacido existía ahora un instituto para adolescentes comunes con acné. Y siempre que estaba aquí en este lugar me sentía extraña de una manera que yo no podía explicar.

Entre a la institución, y todos me admiraban. Estaba acostumbrada a ello. Mis ojos completamente negros a causa de la falta de sangre en los últimos días que pase viajando a pie eran atractivos para la vista humana, mi cabello y mi piel lo eran aún más. Un hombre adulto me miro de pies a cabeza y se acercó a mí.

-¿La puedo ayudar en algo?

Pensé en apartarlo de mi vista. Pero no tenía ánimos.

-¿Estudian aquí los cullen?

El asintió en silencio.

-¿Es usted familia?

Sonreí, quizá por mi piel y belleza antinatural. Ellos eran así.

-Mi amiga es Rosalie.

-Pero ella es la gemela Hale.

-Si. – murmure. - ¿Estudia aquí?

-Se graduó hace dos semanas. – miro a la nada. – Pero están sus demás hermanos.

Lo mire a los ojos por un momento.

-Muéstramelos.

Sin decir nada el comenzó a caminar a paso rápido y yo lo seguía mientras las miradas se posaban en mi espalda.

Conocí a Rosalie hace cincuenta años, se volvió en una amiga muy cercana para mí. Ella fue convertida por Carlisle que intento salvarla y luego se convirtió en una maldición para ella porque no había una cosa que quisiera más en el mundo que ser humana.

Yo comía humanos, ellos realmente no significaban nada para mí.

Su familia era muy peculiar, no tomaban sangre humana y mantenían una dieta estricta o como ellos le llamaban "vegana" y eso los dejaba con la opción de tener una vida normal como cualquier persona.

Sentí la mirada de los dos vampiros de la mesa Cullen en mí.

El director se volteo a verme y antes de que señalara lo mire directamente.

-Ya está, vete.

Como todos solo había una reacción, la que yo mandaba.

-¡Bella! – grito Alice. Y desfilo hasta donde yo estaba, nos abrazamos un rato y luego me miro. - ¿Cómo has estado? – cuando diviso el color de mis ojos note que se preocupó. – No debes estar aquí en estas condiciones hay muchos humanos…

-Alice. – sonreí. – También me alegro de verte. Me entere que Rosalie se graduó y no me invito a su… graduación numero ¿30?

Ella se rio.

-Rosalie la ha pasado mal, Carlisle ha incluido a la familia a un humano.

Mire a su mesa y efectivamente allí estaba ese chico. Sentía su corazón y su sangre.

-¿Dónde está ahora? – susurre. – Tengo que ir a verla.

-Está en casa, pero ven. Jasper seguro quiere saludar. Y así conocer a Edward también.

-Tengo que comer algo.

-Después. – Me miro a los ojos de manera suplicante.

Asentí hacia ella.

-Nos acercamos a la mesa, yo me senté al lado de jasper Hale que al parecer tampoco se veía muy bien.

-¿No la has pasado bien tampoco eh?

Me miro.

-Bella vulturi… - sonrió. - ¿Qué te trae por ese aburrido y verde pueblecillo?

-El humano. – Señale al muchacho. Era blanco delgado alto y con cabello cobrizo. - ¿Sabe algo?

-Todo. – sonrió el. – Es muy buena persona.

-No hablen de mí como si no estuviera aquí. – Me miro de mala gana. - ¿Qué tal? Soy Edward ma… Cullen.

-Hola. – Volví mi vista a jasper. – Huele bien, ¿A que si?

-Estoy a la orden. – dijo con sarcasmo. – iré a clases luego al hospital Carlisle quizá me necesite.

-Ve. – Murmuro Alice. - ¡No te olvides del almuerzo!

-Anotado. – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue de la mesa.

Los tres suspiramos.

-¿Cuándo será?

-¿Qué? – pregunto con descuido Alice.

-Cuando lo convertirán?

Jasper miro a Alice por un momento, quizá se habían olvidado de que soy una vulturi.

-No funciona así. – Me dijo jasper con tranquilidad. – Sabes bella… el muchacho realmente fue encontrado en mal estado y Carlisle le ofreció casa, podrá irse cuando quiera.

-Si es que así quiere. – sonrió Alice. – Es tan humano, que me encanta.

-¿Desde cuándo se unió a la familia?

-Hace dos años. – respondió jasper con cuidado. – Carlisle salía del hospital y lo vio, hacia frio y estaba desnutrido. Lo invito a la casa, Esme está enamorada.

Menciono a Esme porque sabía que no sería capaz de hacerle daño a él por el simple hecho de que mi amor y cariño por Esme iba más allá de los vulturis y lo que yo era.

-De acuerdo, me jodieron. – deje caer mis hombros. – Si Aro se entera de esto quizá el muchacho no viva.

-¿Pero no se enterara verdad? – Pregunto Alice pestañeando tan rápido que me mareaba. – Bella el no dirá nada de nuestra existencia, ¿Crees que yo lo dejaría si fuera asi?

-Por supuesto que no. – Respondí. - ¿Lo has visto?

-¿Convertirse? No. Lo he visto confundido en el futuro, tomando decisiones apresuradas, pero no. Sobre eso no parece tener algo claro para yo saber.

-Además que tu don cambia si él lo hace. – Suspire. - ¿Han terminado el horario de clases?

-No.

-Bien, iré a ver a la familia.

Salí de la escuela y corrí por los bosques para aproximarme a la gran casa blanca.

* * *

 **Espero les guste el primer capitulo de mi pequeña historia. :)**

 **Actualizo una vez por semana casi siempre lo hago los lunes o los viernes.**

 **Entonces, nos leemos prontito. :)**

 **A-**


	3. Chapter 3

Me aparecí en la casa cullen lo más rápido que pude, estaba muerta de hambre y necesitaba salir de forks para comer.

Soy un vampiro con mucho poder, pero si Esme o Carlisle me piden algo yo callo y escucho lo que demandan.

Ellos son simplemente los mejores del planeta tan amables y educados, amorosos y cariñosos que nadie puede odiarlos.

Soy en teoría más vieja que Carlisle, el llego a la guardia y allí fue cuando yo lo conocí. Se cansó igual que yo, y se fue. A Aro le dolió mucho su perdida. Necesitaban una persona considerada dentro de las filas para mantener la calma y quizá la compasión.

Toque la puerta. Esme me abrió de inmediato.

-Bella mi niña. – me abrazo y dejo un ruidoso beso en mi mejilla. - ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Esme. – asentí hacia ella. - ¿Cómo han marchado las cosas?

Miro a mis ojos.

-No te has alimentado.

-Lo sé, y sé que no lo hare aquí. Por eso pase por aquí para saludar, saldré de la ciudad y volveré.

-Siempre tan buena chica. – si tan solo supiera como me comporto cuando no me ve. – Rosalie te estaba esperando.

-¡Con que al fin llegaste perra!

-¡Perra! – corrí hacia ella y la abrace fuerte, chocamos tan fuerte que el ruido se esparció por la habitación como dos piedras chocando entre sí. – Mi rubia favorita, ¿Cómo estás?

-Desesperada. – susurro. – Emmett no quiere salir de vacaciones y estoy que muero. – oh si, que problemón.

-Tus problemas son tan superficiales que me da migraña.

-Los vampiros no sufrimos de migraña.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Me entere de algo que hacen… y no está bien si Aro se entera…

-¿Pero no lo hará o sí?

No supe que decir.

-Esme, te quiero. Pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas en nuestro mundo.

-Si me quieres no le dirías nada a tu padre.

Suspire, él no era mi padre realmente pero no me pondría a discutir.

-Yo les dije que nos traería problemas con ustedes.

-Llevo el apellido volturi porque mi creador me mantuvo allí y me crio allí. Pero no soy realmente una de ellos.

-¿Pero podrás mantener nuestro secreto? – pregunto rosalie con desdén. – a mí el humano me trae sin cuidado y pienso que nos traerá toda clase de problemas si sigue viviendo aquí, pero ellos piensan que las cosas estarán bien. – bufo. Estaba molesta.

-Rosalie, no te descargues con el muchacho. – murmuro esme.

-Bella tengo sangre en el refrigerador del sótano.

-¿Por qué demonios tendrían sangre en una casa llena de vampiros veganos?

-Jasper es relativamente nuevo, y antes de que perdiera los estribos con algún humano preferiríamos que se descargara con una bolsa. – esme desapareció.

-¿ha estado inestable?

-Últimamente sí. Creo que es Edward.

-No pueden seguir poniendo en peligro a la familia por una persona insignificante.

-Oh gracias, no había notado tu desprecio por la humanidad.

Su voz apareció desde la puerta y me sonrió con ironía.

Rosalie le tiro un cojín.

-No te metas niño.

-He escuchado por casualidad. – él se sentó a su lado. - ¿Entonces que, soy yo el causante del pesar de jasper?

-No, no eres tú. – hablo jasper que venía detrás de él. – LA vida vegana es complicada hermano, no es imposible pero si difícil.

Esme llego con dos bolsas de sangre. Sonreí.

-Merienda refrigerada, genial. – rompí la bolsita y me la tome mirando a jasper. No era mejor que una vena humana, pero me calmaba.

-No es necesario que hagas eso ya sabes. – dijo el sacándome la lengua. - ¡Alice!

-En un momento.

-Está arreglándote el cuarto de huéspedes. – murmuro Rosalie.

-No es necesario me marchare. Viajare los últimos días que pueda antes que me encierre en Italia.

-¿Qué? – dijeron los tres vampiros al unísono. El humano suspiro.

-Genial, mas drama vampírico. – se levantó del sofá. - ¿Esme quedo algo de tu esplendida comida?

-En el microondas amor.

El desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

-Verán Aro volvió hace días con sus secuaces. Pidiéndome volver, lo hechice. Le dije que se marchara, y así paso.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Te matara! – chillo Alice. –No lo he visto pero a Aro no debe encantarle eso.

-No me importa. – me encogí de hombros. – pasaron sus días desde su visita cuando cayo fue el que me encontró.

-¿Qué hacia el fuera de Italia?

-¿No lo has escuchado idiota? – dijo rosalie a jasper. – buscaba a bella!

Reímos por el sarcasmo de la situación.

-¿Qué quería?

Hay vampiros que se están levantando en contra de los italianos y querían mi autentica ayuda. – sonreí falsamente. – Y cayo me convenció.

-No puede ser. – susurro Alice.

-¿Alice? – preguntaron jasper y rosalie.

-Vi a Edward decidiendo, vi a los volturi.

-¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con otra?

-Si hay drama vampírico y yo estoy en él, pues escuchare. – se sentó al lado de alice y rosalie comiendo un asqueroso perro caliente.

-No sé, las cosas no concuerdan. – dijo alice. – No sé qué tendría que decidir el sobre los volturis, ellos no saben de su existencia. A menos…

-¿A menos qué?

-Que tú les digas.

-Espera. – dije. - ¿Cómo es que una batalla inglesa vs italiana tiene que ver con su patético humano y los volturi?

-¡Oye! – grito Edward. – Estoy aquí por si no lo has notado.

-¿Qué me importa? – mire a Alice. – Comparte tu visión conmigo.

Así paso.

Eran los volturi caminando sobre muertos, y era Edward corriendo y decidiendo entre caminos.

-Absolutamente nada que ver. Son visiones distintas.

-¿Qué tal si no?

-Qué tal si dejamos de pensar en el cómo objetivo? Hay peores cosas. ¡Me encierro en siete días para una guerra!

Hubo silencio.

-Puedes esconderte aquí. – dijo Esme.

-Amo a esta chica Esme, pero eso creo que nos pondría en peligro a todos.

-No me esconderé, ire. Y quizá pueda averiguar que tienen que ver los volturis con este muchachito.

-Mi nombre es Edward.

-¿Qué me importa? – lo mire. – Silencio.

El cerro el pico como si se lo hubiesen cocido y me miro directamente.

-¿Te quedaras los siete días aquí?

-No. – me levante del sofá. – Me iré a Bora Bora o Brasil. Unas vacaciones antes de ir a la lucha me vendrían bien. – sonreí. – iré a cazar, tengo hambre.

-Por favor lo más lejos que puedas.

-Lo sé. Iré a port ángeles, volveré a la media noche.

Me despedí de ellos y corrí con el viento en el bosque.

* * *

 **Espero les guste el segundo capitulo. :)**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **A.**


End file.
